Bullseye
by sniglfritz
Summary: Ficlet based off SPOILER pictures for Warrior.


Title: Bullseye

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver

Genre: Romance

Rating: K?

Summary: Ficlet based off SPOILER pictures for Warrior.

A/N: This is the picture if you're interested, BEWARE though, there are at least 3 other spoiler pictures all from the upcoming Warrior episode.

.?showtopic=780&st=885

Wow. I haven't written this much in the past 3 years as I have in the past 2 weeks, but these two just drive my pen… or rather my word processor.

You know what else drives my word-processor? REVIEWS

SPOILER ALERT: I'm not going into what actually happens in the episode just the so-called "pivotal moment" between these two. I have no real idea what happened so the actual lead up is blurry, and I really, really didn't have any time to develop it or much to go on and I'm not that pleased with it, but whatever.

DISCLAIMER: I. Own. NOTHING.

* * *

"Chloe?"

It took her a second to realize Oliver was talking to her. She was sitting at her desk leaning on one hand staring at her monitor without actually looking at anything at all.

"Hmm," she replied.

"You okay?"

It took her a moment to reply, "I'm fine, Oliver". She didn't sound depressed, just tiered.

"I heard what happened. Sounds like you had quite a day."

She didn't respond.

"Chlo?"

She sighed, rubbing her hands over her face, "I'm just… it just feels like I can't seem to get anything right anymore. I keep screwing up I've never felt this way, I'm supposed to be in charge and I just, lately it feels like I'm always the one who needs to be saved and I hate that… I hate that," she settled her face back into her hands and refused to meet his gaze.

Oliver stared at her for a moment, and then an idea occurred to him.

"C'mon," he said swinging her around in her swivel chair.

"Wha-" but he cut her off by grabbing her by her hand and dragging her to the other corner of the Watchtower.

When Oliver had come back they'd set up a target board on the far side of the room, away from the computers, for him to practice on.

"Oliver, what are you doing?"

"Stand here," he said placing her a couple meters from the target board.

"Oliver-," she said turning

"Here" he came up behind her, placing a firm hand on either side and turning her sideways, her body flush with his. For a moment Chloe was intensely aware of how warm he felt. Warm and solid.

"Don't move," he said moving away from her suddenly.

"Here you go," he said returning with a bow and arrow in hand.

Chloe stared at him.

"What?" he said smiling, "Come on Chloe just give it a try".

"Oliver, as much as I appreciate the self-defense lesson, and God knowing how much I need it in my line of work, but I'm perfectly happy with my gun".

"This isn't about self-defense Chloe," he said moving to stand behind her, "This is about you". He wrapped one arm around her and taking her tiny hand in his and lifted it to the string.

She was small and he could easily envelope her body with his, something he was intensely aware of as he straightened her stance.

"Okay now… straighten this," he said after moment moving her other hand to the bow.

He was whispering now, his mouth right by her ear and Chloe could feel the vibrations of his every word through his chest.

Slipping the arrow into place he placed his fingers gently over hers, "Everybody slips up once in a while, but it's not about how many targets you miss, it's about how many you hit".

He paused for a moment then went on, "Now look at the target, and just take a deep breath" his mouth pressed to her ear, he watched her as she fixed her gaze on the target and inhaled, suddenly aware of her smell. All the women Oliver had ever known smelled like a wall of flowers or recently, and to his utter confusion, desserts, but Chloe smelt like… like coffee and almond butter and shampoo and something else he couldn't place, something undeniably Chloe, a smell all on her own. He smiled as he breathed her in, no suffocating wall of perfume, no tricks, no gimmicks, just Chloe.

Shaking his head he tried to focus, "Now, aim".

"Pull back," together they yanked the arrow back smoothly and Oliver felt her body, her ass, the bones in her back, her head, all burning imprints into his body.

"And let it fly"

The arrow zipped out, flying towards the target, imbedding itself into the center.

He grinned, "Bullseye".

* * *

A/N: REVIEW!!!


End file.
